To Love A Hobbit
by FrodoFever
Summary: Sequel to I Hate Being Short. A girl named Ali is back in her world, but everything's as it used to be. She's different now and misses her certain hobbit. Will the two see each other again? R&R please. Thanks much!
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Author's Note: If you have not yet read the first story, I Hate Being Short, read that one first before you continue reading with this one. You probably won't have a clue what's going on if you don't.  
  
Prologue: A New Beginning  
  
Little by little, one travels far. -J. R. R. Tolkien  
  
"Ali, are is your mind even in this classroom? Your mind seems to be a million miles away," Ali's teacher, Mrs. Kent looked down her nose at Ali. Ali snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her English teacher.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I had other thoughts on my mind," Ali said.  
  
"Well, obviously, since you didn't realize that I had asked you to read your answer to number 6," Mrs. Kent said.  
  
Just then, the bell to the end of the period rang. Ali breathed a sigh of relief and quickly gathered her things to go to her next class. Alexandria Wimund, or otherwise known as Ali, couldn't deny that she was different now after being unconscious. When Ali had an accident on her friend's skateboard, Ali had woken up in a place called Middle Earth; a world that J.R.R. Tolkien had written about in his books. She then went on the journey to help save Middle Earth and woke up in the hospital wing at the end of the War of the Ring and had been changed ever since. Ali now owned a horse named Stardust and was learning to ride her, including archery and sword fighting. She also hiked; rock climbing, swimming, canoeing, everything that could be done outdoors and required her courage, strength and everything else. Things Ali never did before her accident. She was also a more serious student and thought more before she spoke.  
  
As Ali opened her locker, Elena, one of Ali's friends, bounded towards her.  
  
"I heard that you zoned out in Mrs. Kent's house. Way to go, Ali! You're really ticked her off," Elena exclaimed, grinning broadly.  
  
"Look, it wasn't how it looked. I was just thinking on other important matters," Ali said, closing her locker door.  
  
"What's that? Ali Wimund has important matters? How shocking," Elena joked.  
  
"Joke all you want, but it's true. I'm not particularly fond of going to Geometry right now," Ali sighed, walking towards her next class.  
  
"Well, don't we all?" Elena said. "But anyways, have you thought about that one English assignment we have to do? I can't believe we have to do it: Pick your favorite character from a book and say why he or she's your favorite and what makes him a good character and a hero in the story."  
  
"Yeah, I've picked one out already. It was a little difficult, but I managed it," Ali said.  
  
"Which character did you pick out?" Elena asked.  
  
"Pippin from the Lord of the Rings," Ali replied as the two of them went into the Geometry classroom.  
  
"Pippin? Why did you pick HIM? He's so lame. I would pick Frodo or maybe Aragorn or Legolas," Elena said.  
  
Ali shot a look at Elena. "What do you have against Pippin? He's got as or if not good role in the books. If he wasn't in there, Faramir would've died."  
  
Elena raised her hands in defense. "Hey, no offense intended. I was just saying what I would pick. I don't know what's in you lately, Ali. You're reading the Lord of the Rings for the millionth time since you woke up a year ago, you're doing all this weird stuff, AND you're acting as if Lord of the Rings exists. Face it, Ali, no matter how much us fans love it and want it to exist, it's never going to."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I just redefining myself right now, is all," Ali said. "Sorry for bursting out on you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Elena said.  
  
When she got home from school that day, Ali went into her room and traced a picture that she printed out of Pippin. She missed him so much, but did she actually go to Middle Earth when she got knocked out? 'Maybe it was one of those dreams that goes through your brain when you're unconscious,' Ali said. 'But then again, how could I have dreamt Lord of the Rings so close to the books when I've never read the books before and only vaguely remembering the first movie?'  
  
Ali flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wished it was all true, but Ali couldn't prove anything. Whatever had happened, it all seemed so real and Ali could remember every detail of waking up in Rivendell, meeting Elrond and the Fellowship, and joining in on a journey of a lifetime, along the way, finding her love. It had to have been real. Ali soon fell asleep on her bed with those thoughts running through her head.  
  
A/n: Well, there's the prologue for all those who wanted me to start a sequel and that I wanted to write. I hope you all liked, considering it took me forever to figure out how to write it. I know the prologue's a little cheesy (here I go again), but I hoped you all like the same. Hope you like enough for me to continue this. Happy reading! 


	2. Love Finds A Way

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Pippin, are you all right?" Merry asked as he pulled his pony up alongside Pippin's.  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, was all."  
  
"Thinking about Ali, are you?" Merry asked and Pippin nodded in response. "Well, you're not going to find her again. It was nothing more than a dream, Pip. She was never meant to be yours."  
  
"It was MORE than just a dream, Merry," Pippin insisted. "We didn't live through the War a year ago or so in a dream. Everything that had happened was real."  
  
"Yes, I know, I agree with you about that one. But Ali wanted to go home. Wanted it so bad that it hurt. You know how that is, we both wanted to go home to the Shire so bad that it hurt. We have to let things go, Pip," Merry said.  
  
"But we're not truly home. We have to ride back to Gondor whenever they need us and we have to leave the Shire yet again," Pippin exclaimed sadly.  
  
"Yes, that's true. But Ali never is coming back. Come on, Pip, just face that. You can have any woman in the Shire yet you refuse them," Merry argued.  
  
"That's because I already gave my heart to somebody and they haven't given it back yet," Pippin argued back. "I remember what Ali told me. She said that the Lady Galadriel had told her that if she wanted something bad enough and if she willed it strong enough, then she'll have it."  
  
Merry sighed. "And how are you going to do THAT, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin shrugged. "I don't know. Ali just willed herself to go back home and she left. Maybe if I willed myself to her, then I could get to wherever her own world is."  
  
"Whatever you say, Pip," Merry said. "But whatever you plan on doing, we best be getting back home. Frodo said we're having a little reunion, just you, me, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie plus their little daughter, Elanor."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Let's go then."  
  
As they approached Bag End, a little girl rushed out of the house and towards Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin!" the little girl rushed out.  
  
"Now Elanor, don't be a nuisance," a female's voice called out after the girl.  
  
Pippin smiled down at Elanor as she came towards the three hobbits. When Elanor reached Pippin she lifted her arms for him to pick her up and Pippin complied. Soon Rosie and Sam came out of the house.  
  
"Elanor Gamgee, you're going to get it, I promise you that!" Rosie called out.  
  
"Oh, give her peace, Miss Rosie," Pippin said. "She's no trouble at all. Isn't that right, Elanor?"  
  
"That's right, Mr. Pippin," Elanor exclaimed, giggling slightly.  
  
Sam just laughed. "Are we all just going to stand out here squabbling or are we going to go inside?"  
  
"I suppose so," Merry answered. "Pip?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "Yeah, I don't think Frodo would like us to stay out here having all the fun without him."  
  
"You called?" a voice called out at the door. Pippin looked over to see a fair faced, curly brown-haired hobbit.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Frodo," Pippin said, smiling.  
  
"As you, too, Pip. But as Sam said, who wants to stay out here and I don't think much of you all having all the fun without me," Frodo said, smiling also, but Pippin noticed that Frodo had seemed older and more serious than the last time Pip saw him.  
  
"Then let's get on with it," Merry said and soon everybody was settled comfortably in the living room, smoking their pipes and having relaxed conversations.  
  
But as they talked, Pippin found his mind wandering elsewhere. He just couldn't concentrate on the here and now. Pippin kept thinking about Ali, where she was and if she was all right and happy.  
  
"Pippin, are you alright?" Frodo asked, breaking Pippin's train of thought.  
  
Pippin looked up and Frodo and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong, I just find myself wandering off into different thoughts nowadays."  
  
"What you need is a good wife, Pippin," Rosie said. "One would do you good."  
  
"Oh, he's just pining for that one woman," Merry exclaimed, laughing slightly. "He can't stop thinking about her even though he knows he can't have her."  
  
"You're talking about Miss Ali, aren't you, Pippin?" Sam asked, puffing on his pipe.  
  
Pippin sighed. "Yes, I'm talking about Ali. I'm going to find her again someday, for she had stolen my heart and didn't give it back."  
  
"Like I said, Pip, you're never going to find her again. She went back to her own world and it'll be quite impossible to find out where she is," Merry said.  
  
"I AM going to find Ali again, Merry, and you better shut your trap about it," Pippin said angrily.  
  
"Of course you are," Frodo interrupted Merry who was about to make a retort. "Love knows no bounds and love always finds a way no matter what."  
  
"But how?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, Lady Galadriel had said if you wanted it enough and if you willed it hard enough, you can get it," Pippin answered.  
  
"Then why haven't you done it before? You gripe about it enough and pronounce about it saying that's how you get to her, but you never do it," Merry said. "Maybe it's just a load of talk and nothing more."  
  
"It's because I don't want to make a fool of myself over it if it doesn't work," Pippin retorted.  
  
Merry laughed. "Exactly."  
  
"Then try it now?" Frodo asked. "Nobody's gonna laugh at you for it."  
  
Pippin hesitated. "But—"  
  
"Go on, Mr. Pippin, it never hurt to try," Sam asked.  
  
Pippin sighed and nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes and formed a picture of Ali in his head. He thought of how much he wanted to be near her and willing himself to try and get himself to be where she was. Suddenly, Pippin felt darkness come around him and Pippin knew no more.  
  
A/n: Well, there's chapter one. Sorry that I haven't gotten it up sooner, but I've been having difficulties starting the story up and get it going. I think I can get it rolling now and do my regular 2-3 chapters on the weekends again (Today's Saturday, whoo-hoo!). So sorry for the delay and I hope you all continue reading and enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter; laugh out loud.  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! Yes, yes, a sequel! ¡Excellente! ¿Hablas espanol, tambien? Sorry, I saw you said muy divertido and figured you knew some Spanish. I'm glad you like the story so far, and you were right, I can't tell ya what's happening. I can only keep you readin'.  
  
Lauren- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like story. Sorry I haven't gotten that chapter I insisted on writing written up, but my life's in chaos and very busy, so sorry about that. Anyways, hope you keep reading this story.  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks! I agree with you about Ali. Hope you like this chapter as much as the prologue.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks! *Laughs* You're not annoying, it's good to see ya in the reviewing world again, laugh out loud. Hope this chapter's satisfying to ya. 


	3. Pippin's Note

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The arrow flew as Ali loosed it from the bow and it hit the target. Ali grinned when she saw that it was a bull's eye.  
  
"That was a good one, Ali!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
Ali grinned up at her trainer. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"It amazes me that you've learned archery and sword fighting as fast as you did, Ali. It usually takes the average human a couple of years at least to get as good as you," Adam stated.  
  
"I'm a fast learner. It took me the same amount of time to learn how to ride a horse," Ali commented.  
  
"Amazing, truly amazing. You should make this your passion in life as in work," Adam said.  
  
"Maybe," Ali said as she walked back up to the central building on the property with Adam.  
  
"I really think you should," Adam said.  
  
"You never stop insisting, do you?" Ali asked.  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm only eighteen, after all."  
  
"And I'm the Queen's daughter," Ali said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm telling the truth," Adam insisted. "I turned eighteen just a couple weeks ago."  
  
"I know that, I was only teasing," Ali said, smiling.  
  
"So what do you say about that school dance on Friday evening? Would you like to go with me?" Adam asked.  
  
Ali sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not really into the guys and dances."  
  
"Oh, come, please? I'll be a laughingstock if I go by myself to the dance," Adam pleaded.  
  
"I already love somebody else," Ali said.  
  
"Then just come with me as a friend," Adam insisted.  
  
"Perhaps. I'll let you know if I want to go as soon as I can," Ali assured him.  
  
"Before Friday," Adam said.  
  
"Before Friday," Ali agreed.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't into guys, Ali. You just said you already love somebody," Adam changed the subject.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes. "I meant that I already love a guy so much that I can't get into other guys and let them take me out everywhere because then the guy that I love might think I'm cheating on him."  
  
"And who is this guy?" Adam asked.  
  
Ali hesitated. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him that the man she loved was a character in a book and if she told him that Pippin existed, Adam might think she had finally lost her sanity.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Adam persisted.  
  
"I'm not sure I really want to tell you, Adam," Ali answered.  
  
"Why not?" Adam asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to tell you, nosy dotes," Ali said, laughing.  
  
Adam grinned. "Oh, being mysterious, are we? Maybe I'll find out who it is at the dance."  
  
"It's highly unlikely," Ali said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Ali." Adam laughed and entered the facility. Ali just shook her head and followed after him.  
  
Soon Ali was riding her bike home, thinking silently. She missed Pippin so much, but she didn't know if it was real or not about going to Middle Earth and meeting everybody. It all seemed so real that Ali couldn't help but believe it.  
  
A few minutes later, Ali reached her house and dropped her bike in the middle of the driveway and went inside. Ali's mom looked up as Ali entered the kitchen.  
  
"There you are, Ali," Mrs. Wimund said. "There's a letter for you on the kitchen table."  
  
"Who's it from?" Ali asked, going to the table and picking up the letter and opening the envelope.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's from a secret admirer," Mrs. Wimund teased.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, I have a secret admirer, mom," Ali said.  
  
"You never know. Everybody wrote to the people they liked and signed it 'your secret admirer'," Mrs. Wimund said.  
  
"Whatever." Ali unfolded the letter and gasped as she read the note.  
  
Ali, This may seem impossible to you, but I managed to figure out how to reach your world and see you again. I remember you telling me that if you wanted something bad enough and if you willed it strong enough, you could reach that place where you want to be. Well, I did what you said and I've managed to get to your world. I met a person who knows you personally and they said they would stick this note in your mailbox for me so you could get it. I love you always.  
  
Your loving Hobbit, Pippin  
  
Mrs. Wimund looked at Ali. "What is it, Ali?"  
  
Ali looked up from the letter. "Nothing, mom, it's nothing. Honestly."  
  
"Is it a note from an admirer?" Mrs. Wimund asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that sounds about right," Ali said. Ali folded the note up and put it in her pocket. "Mum, is it alright if I go to Elena's house for a couple of hours?"  
  
Mrs. Wimund nodded. "Yes, that's fine with me. And if it's fine with Elena's mom, you can go and spend the night at her house."  
  
"Thanks, mom. I'll see ya later, then," Ali said.  
  
"'Bye," Mrs. Wimund said, smiling as Ali rushed out of the house again.  
  
Ali got on her bike yet again and set off to Elena's house. She had to tell her about the note. This was living proof that Pippin DID exist. Ali peddled as fast as she could.  
  
March 6, 2004 A/n: Sorry about not updating the story for a couple of weeks or so, but I've been busy and I couldn't get my brain motivated for this story. It's getting better, yeh have to trust me 'cause the ideas are formulating in my head. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and get chapter three up later today or tomorrow. Whatever works, you follow me. And whoo-hoo, The Return of the King got all eleven Oscars that they've been nominated for! Raise the roof! Laugh out loud. I'll shut my trap now.  
  
Angelofdragons- Yup, it's kinda predictable, but you forgot whose writing the story. I like making surprises as you probably guess in the first story. Laugh out loud. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sunni07- Thanks! Though the last chapter's been on for a couple of weeks, laughing out loud. Si, hablo espanol un poco. Me estudio espanol en escuela y en espanol dos anos. Anyways, hopefully the Ali and Pippin story will go like that, sorta. Anyways, hope you're likin' the story so far. ¡Adios!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks! Yeah, that WOULD suck, poor Pippin, laugh out loud. *laugh* Don't break your next falling out of that chair. Hope you continue to review in the reviewing business as usual and I'll keep updating.  
  
Lena- Thanks for the review! Oh, yeah, eleven Oscars! I celebrated when I found that one out. I hope this chapter satisfies you until the next chapter. Thanks again!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks! Glad you like the sequel so far. I don't really know what happened to Ali's journal, but it might show itself, you never know. Hope you continue to read the story. 


	4. Pippin Exists

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ali panted up the steps to Elena's front door and stood panting at the front door before ringing the doorbell. Elena's mom came to the front door.  
  
"Why, Ali, what's wrong?" Elena's mom asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just rushed over here to tell Elena something," Ali stated.  
  
"Well, that's just fine with me," Elena's mom said, smiling down at Ali. "And I bet your mom said if you wanted to stay overnight, you could."  
  
"Yes, she did, actually. Thank you," Ali stated.  
  
Elena's mom shook her head. "It's no problem, Ali, really."  
  
Ali nodded her thanks as she was let into the house and she rushed up to Elena's bedroom. Elena looked up in surprise as Ali burst into the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Elena asked.  
  
"I've got something to show you that will prove Pippin DID exist and your mom said I could spend the night if I wanted to," Ali answered, panting slightly.  
  
Elena sat up on her bed and folded her arms. "And exactly HOW can you prove that Pippin does exist?"  
  
Ali crossed the room and handed Elena the piece of parchment. Elena read it and reread it again, not saying a word. Ali looked at Elena with a triumphant smile on her face, knowing Elena couldn't deny that piece of evidence.  
  
"Well, you just proved that you're mad," Elena said, handing back the note and falling back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm not mad! This is strong evidence that Pippin exists and that he somehow managed to get around here where I am!" Ali protested.  
  
"You could've had somebody write for you to make me believe that Pippin wrote it," Elena stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's very likely that I had someone write that for me," Ali said sarcastically.  
  
Elena shrugged. "You never know."  
  
"Elena, why are you acting like this?" Ali asked. "I thought we believed each other about things."  
  
"I don't want to comment anymore on the subject," Elena said. "Anyways, let's go down to Millie's. I'm sure she'll let us rustle up something' for free from her like she usually does for us."  
  
Ali sighed. "Alright, then."  
  
Millie was the woman downtown who owned a restaurant and was always giving the kids and teenagers something free to eat, usually ice cream or any of the desserts that she made. Everybody in town loved her food.  
  
Soon Ali and Elena were headed downtown on their bikes. Ali's mouth watered at the thought of Millie's homemade pies. She always loved them and hoped there was something there to her liking. She peddled on after Elena.  
  
Pippin sat at the local restaurant silently drinking his coffee. He didn't fancy coffee, but it was the only thing that seemed familiar to him in this strange world that Ali lived in. There was also an empty plate in front of him; the woman who owned the place insisted on giving him the coffee and apple pie for free. Pippin didn't know why, but he didn't resist, she was so insistent. But he didn't care at the moment; Pippin had to figure out how to get to get a hold of Ali.  
  
He had been walking down the street when he saw a boy and a girl in front of him the other day. They were talking about bringing a friend to do something or other over the weekend. Pippin had decided to ask them who their friend was. They said her name was Ali.  
  
"Is this Ali's last name Wimund?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," the boy said suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I know her, too. She's my girlfriend. My name's Pippin Took," Pippin said.  
  
The two of them stared at Pippin with wide eyes. They were obviously in shock about something and Pippin shifted his feet nervously.  
  
"So Ali HAS been telling truth about you," the girl said.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Pippin asked wonderingly.  
  
The girl shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing important. But if you want to slip her a note, I'll go and give it to her for you. I know where she lives."  
  
"If that's not a problem, miss," Pippin said.  
  
"It's not," the girl assured him.  
  
Pippin nodded, and soon he was writing a short note to Ali. When he gave it to the girl, she smiled and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Don't worry, Pippin, she'll get it," she assured him.  
  
"We'll make sure of it," the boy said.  
  
"Thank you, you too, you've been a live-saver," Pippin said.  
  
"It's not problem," the two said at the same time and soon they left.  
  
The door of the restaurant opened and closed with a bang and Pippin was snapped out of his reverie. Pippin glanced over at who came in and stared at who came in the door in shock. It was that one girl and Ali.  
  
A/n: Here's chapter three. I'm so sorry for not writing this faster and getting the chapters up sooner than I'm going, but I've been so busy and I've been having writer's block with this story, so please bear with me. I'll try and get this story going faster, but I'm pulling stuff outta my butt for this story. But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this short, but sweet chapter that I've managed to conjure up and I'll try my hardest to get chapter four up as soon as possible.  
  
Yahoo-chocolate-bars- Thanks! Glad you liked the first story! Hope you continue to enjoy this one. I can't remember if I replied to you in the last chapter, but I replied to you here if I haven't!  
  
Lady Laran- Thanks! I love the guy, too, and that's one reason why I didn't a Pippin story! Hope you continue to read this story.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks! *Jokingly* Glad I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat! I'm sorry that you are/were sick. Hope you're better now.  
  
Lady Gwien- Thanks much! Glad you like the story and hope you keep on reading it. And I'm glad you love my stories I try to get them to where people like them; but that doesn't always happen. Hope you continue reading. 


	5. Explanations and a Kiss

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I had learned to respect the intelligence, integrity, creativity and capacity for deep thought and hard work latent somewhere in every child; they had learned that I differed from them only in years and experience, and that as I, an ordinary human being, loved and respected them, I expected payment in kind.  
  
-Sybil Marshall  
  
Ali and Elena walked into Millie's restaurant and headed towards the counter where Millie was working. Millie looked up and smiled as she saw who it was.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers. What would you two like today?" Millie asked.  
  
"I would like a slice pumpkin pie today, please," Ali said.  
  
"And I would like a slice of apple, if you'd be so kind," Elena said.  
  
"I should've known. You two never change what you want," Millie said, smiling as she turned to get what they ordered.  
  
"I still think you're lying about that Pippin, Ali," Elena said as the two of them sat down.  
  
"He exists, I know he does. The past year hasn't been a dream," Ali insisted.  
  
Pippin listened to the two's conversation. Pippin couldn't believe that Ali's friend was denying that she knew he existed, and she was the one who gave Ali the note. Just wait until he had her hands on her, if she didn't give Ali the note...  
  
"You're dreaming, Ali," Elena said, laughing.  
  
Ali glared at her. "When will I get it through you're thick head that Pippin DOES exist?"  
  
"I don't know, when will you?" Elena asked.  
  
Pippin finally had enough. He got up and stomped over to the two of them. He'd make her see that he DID exist and that Ali wasn't lying.  
  
"I heard someone say my name. You called?" Pippin asked, standing behind Ali.  
  
Ali quickly turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw Pippin. Pippin looked at her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Pippin said.  
  
Ali quickly stood and hugged him tightly. Pippin hugged her back just as tightly. It felt so good to hold her again; he missed her so much that he wanted to cry with happiness. After what seemed like forever, Ali pulled away from him.  
  
"I can't believe you're here. How did you get here? Where were you all this time? How did you find my house and why didn't you knock on the door so I could see you?" Ali asked all at once.  
  
"I don't know where you live, Ali. You're friend here said she'd give you the note that I wrote. But for some reason she didn't give it to you and now she doesn't believe that I'm Pippin, which I am," Pippin said, turning to Elena and glared at her.  
  
"Well, she DID manage to give me the note, but she kept denying the fact that you existed and she never told me that she met you," Ali said, turning to Elena, also.  
  
"Well, as Ali said, I did put your note in her mailbox. I knew she'd come over straightaway to my house and tell me all about how you existed," Elena stated.  
  
"Which I did and you still denied it," Ali said.  
  
"Well, I had known that Eli and I had left Pippin in a place where he was bound to find this here restaurant, for it resembled something like your inns in the Shire, am I correct?" Elena asked Pippin.  
  
"Why—yes, it did, that's why I came in here. It reminded me of home," Pippin said, surprised.  
  
"So Eli and I figured that when you, Ali, came to my house, I would pretend I didn't know anything like I usually did ever since you woke up, even though I've been proven wrong about Middle Earth. I would tell you that we should go down here to Millie's. Then you would be able to meet Pippin and everybody would be happy again," Elena explained. "And before you went to your sword fighting practice, I went over there myself and told Adam to remind you about that dance on Friday and pretend to ask you out. Saying no would make sure you still loved Pippin and wouldn't go to the dance unless it was with Pippin."  
  
Ali stared at Elena. "You can't be serious. Why go through the trouble when you could've told me out front?"  
  
Elena shrugged. "Thought it might be fun to have it a surprise that Pippin was here in the flesh and blood."  
  
"Well, it all worked out no how," Pippin said, laughing and giving Ali a hug. "I'm here now, and we can forget about all the misunderstandings."  
  
"Well, I best be off and leave you two lovebirds here on your own. If you still want to, Ali, you can come over later and spend the night like your mom said," Elena said.  
  
Ali nodded and the two of them said goodbye. When Elena left, Ali turned to Pippin.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ali asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Pippin said.  
  
The two of them paid their bills and left the shop, holding hands. As they walked, Ali felt as if she was walking in the clouds. She couldn't've felt happier than right now in this moment. Ali was walking down the street with the love of her life.  
  
"So how is everybody back home in Middle Earth?" Ali asked.  
  
"Doing fine. Aragorn became king and married Arwen, that She-Elf. Legolas and Gimili went traveling, Sam became the Sheriff, Frodo's traveled a little, though he's been down lately and stayed at Bag End, writing his book. I have no idea what Boromir's been doing, nor Gandalf. Merry and I've become soldiers in Gondor," Pippin told her.  
  
"Sounds like everybody's been busy," Ali said.  
  
Pippin nodded. "Yeah, we have been. Had a reunion among us hobbits, when I came here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ali asked.  
  
"Well, I remembered you saying that if you wanted something bad enough and willed it hard enough, you could get to wherever you wanted. And Frodo encouraged me to see if it worked and here I am," Pippin said. "I missed you so much, Ali."  
  
"I missed you, too. But we're together now," Ali said. "Um, Pippin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where you staying at?" Ali asked.  
  
Pippin shrugged. "Nowhere in particular at the moment. But don't worry about me, Ali."  
  
"Maybe my parents or Elena's parents will let you stay for awhile," Ali said.  
  
"Maybe, or I'll find your inn and stay there. Let's not think about accommodations right now. I want to know how you've been," Pippin exclaimed.  
  
So Ali told Pippin about her lessons and Stardust and what she had been doing lately. It felt good to tell him everything; Pippin gave his undivided attention and commented on everything when necessary. Finally after a couple of hours, the two of them stopped in the middle of the sidewalk just outside of the city park.  
  
"Well, it seems you've been busy yourself," Pippin said.  
  
Ali nodded. "Yeah, I have."  
  
The two of them fell silent for a few minutes. Pippin gazed into Ali's eyes and was soon lost in them. After a few moments, Pippin spoke up.  
  
"Ali?"  
  
"Yes, Pippin?"  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
Ali smiled softly. "Certainly. I would enjoy it."  
  
Pippin smiled and bent down slightly and kissed Ali on the lips. As they kissed, Ali felt exhilaration. 'I can't believe I'm kissing him again,' Ali thought. Finally the two of them pulled away.  
  
"Well, I guess I better show you a place where you can sleep. I need to be getting Elena's or everybody'll be wondering what happened to me," Ali said.  
  
Pippin nodded. "It sounds good to me."  
  
Ali led Pippin to the nearest hotel and got him situated. Saying goodbye to him, Ali left the hotel and to Elena's house, feeling happier and a lighter heart.  
  
A/n: There's chapter four, I hope you've enjoyed it, though it's not going anywhere. But an idea's forming in my head so maybe it'll go faster story- wise. Yet again I haven't been keeping up with the story due to school and being busy. Also I'm sick this weekend, so that's even more joyful, no? I'll write more later today or tomorrow, depending how fast I go. I'm amazed at all the reviews that people have been doing on this story and I appreciate it greatly and keep reviewing, it'll keep my spirits up.  
  
One more thing before I shut up, I have this original story that I'm writing and I was thinking about putting it on fictionpress.com to see if anybody likes it. It's about a King and Queen's son who exiles himself because he doesn't want to be the next king on the throne. War is upon the country and...yeah. I'm not good at summaries. If you think I should put it up let me know. I'm also thinking about writing a Harry Potter story and if anybody has anything to contribute, I'd be happy, it'll help me get my brain juices going for the Harry Potter story. I'm thinking about doing something when Sirius was in school, so if you alls have any ideas, email or review. Anyways, I'll shut up now.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks! I'm glad I keep you at the edge of your seat. I'm glad I succeeded in something! Laugh out loud. I assure you Pippin and Ali will have some adventures before they go off to Middle Earth. Yes, they're going to Middle Earth but I'm not going to tell you when. Maybe in a sequel. Anyways, keep reading and I'll keep writing!  
  
Yarrow Spencer- Thank you! I'm glad that Ali's not one and you love the story! And I'm touched that you have a lot to compliment on. I'll keep what you said in mind and I hope you keep on reading!  
  
Mi- Thanks! Glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading.  
  
Sunni07- Thanks! Glad you think it's magnificent, though I'm a humble person and won't jump up and down and run in circles. Nevermind. Sorry about you not reading the third chapter, can't help you, laugh out loud. And where I said I get my ideas from, it was a figure of speech, a figure of speech, my friend. (I meant to put figure of speech twice, don't think I've finally cracked and added extra phrases twice on stuff, if you get that). Once again, I hope you continue reading the story and I'll continue writing!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks! Hope this has answered your question. I hope this chapter'll satisfy you until I get the next one written and updated. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.  
  
Magia- Thanks so much! I hope you keep reading the story. And I'm glad you liked the first story as well. Anyways, thanks a million for the review!  
  
Lady Gwien- Thanks! I hope the plot's still interesting for you. Hope you continue reading.  
  
Gatecirp- Thanks! Sorry? Cliffhangers are my specialty, it'll keep you reading, hopefully, laughing out loud. Hope this is fulfilling your need so far!  
  
Yahoo-chocolate-bars- Thanks! Yes, go Pippin! Hope you continue reading and I'll continue writing. 


	6. Loves Costs a Lot of Things

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Everything is funny as long as it is happening to somebody else." –Will Rogers  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about Pippin being here, Elena!" Ali chastised her friend later that evening.  
  
Elena chuckled softly. "I wanted it to work out perfectly. But obviously I didn't plan it good enough."  
  
"No, you didn't. I wish you'd have told me." Ali leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking silently. She was glad Pippin was here, but what if her parents disagreed with her for suddenly going out again and with a person who was a couple of decades older than she was? Ali didn't know, but it just HAD to work out. She was in love with Pippin and nobody could change her of that one.  
  
"Ali, what are you thinking?" Elena asked, breaking the silence between them. Ali sighed and rolled onto her side facing Elena.  
  
"I was thinking about what my parents would say when they find out that I'm going out with Pippin," Ali said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, give it a break, Ali. Your parents will understand. You're seventeen, after all," Elena pointed out.  
  
Ali nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But Pippin's about thirty-one now and look at the difference."  
  
"You didn't care when you met him in Middle Earth," Elena persisted.  
  
"You're right, as usual," Ali stated.  
  
"Of course I am," Elena said, smiling. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "What's Middle Earth like, Ali? I always wanted to know."  
  
Ali smiled softly. She knew Elena was going to ask it; after all, Ali was probably the only one on Earth who's ever been to Middle Earth.  
  
"It's really beautiful up there in the countryside. You go into a town and everybody there's so friendly that you feel like you belong there and you lived all your life. People come in and go by doing their daily business without the hassle of modern-day stuff like cars. I wish I could live there," Ali said dreamily.  
  
"Maybe you can live there with Pippin someday when you're married, Ali," Elena said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Live there and I'll miss everybody here," Ali scoffed.  
  
"Wherever you go, you're going to miss the people you knew there. You have to move on sometime," Elena said. "And maybe I'll go with you, maybe I'll find a cute guy there for myself."  
  
"Oh, Elena, the people of Middle Earth aren't like that. They date people who they really love most of the time and most of the customs there are if you date them, you'll marry them," Ali pointed out.  
  
"Maybe. They just haven't met ME yet; they might get some new traditions all because of me," Elena said jokingly.  
  
"In that case, I'll never bring you," Ali teased back, throwing a pillow back at her.  
  
Soon the two of them were laughing and throwing pillows back and forth at each other, not paying attention to anything else. All of a sudden the bedroom door slammed and the two of them jumped and looked up. It was Elena's mother.  
  
"I want the two you downstairs at once. There's strange man here looking for Ali and I want an explanation from the both of you," Elena's mother said sharply.  
  
Ali and Elena looked at each other confused. Ali wondered whom the 'strange man' was and why he wanted to talk to her and how this man found Ali. Finally they reached the family room and Ali gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ali!" Pippin exclaimed. "I finally found the address that you told me you'd be at tonight and I wanted to see you so I came here."  
  
"Oh, Pippin," Ali groaned. She was about to say more when Elena's mom interrupted her.  
  
"You KNOW this man?" she asked.  
  
Ali sighed and walked over to Pippin and slipped her hand into his. "Mrs. Johnson, I'd like you to meet Pippin Took. He's my boyfriend. I never really told anybody about him."  
  
Mrs. Johnson raised her eyebrows. "You never told anybody? What about your mother?"  
  
Ali shook her head guiltily. "No, Mrs. Johnson."  
  
"Well, your mother and father's coming over here anyways in a few moments and you can explain EVERYTHING to them. I don't know why you had to give him this address and not tell ANYBODY about this man," Mrs. Johnson said.  
  
"Oh, mother, why are you getting yourself all worked up? Why should you care who Ali goes out with?" Elena asked.  
  
"Because I'm like Ali's second mother and I care for her just as much as her parents or you, Elena Johnson," Mrs. Johnson said sharply and Elena fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry that I caused such a great commotion, ma'm. I'll just go now so's I won't cause any more trouble," Pippin said, starting to go towards the door.  
  
"You stay right where you are, young man," Mrs. Johnson said and Pippin stood still where he was and Ali tightened her hand on Pippin's.  
  
At last, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Johnson went to the door to answer it. Ali held her breath, waiting for her parents to come in like an explosive bomb ready to be let off. Pippin seemed to know what Ali was feeling and gave her an encouraging smile and squeeze. Ali instantly felt better, but it wasn't for long because her father's livid face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Alexandria Wimund, what are you doing with this man and who are you, speak quickly, or I'll call the cops!"  
  
A/n: Yes, yes, extremely short, but there you go. I hope it's satisfied you considering it's been forever since I updated this story, but I hope you like it all the same. I'll try and write a longer chapter next time to satisfy you alls. I forget which reviewers I needed to answer so I won't give my usual responses but will start up with that again next chapter. Once again, I hope you all like the story so far and continue reading. Sweet seventeen coming up on Saturday! Go me! (sorry, had to comment) 


	7. It's Easier to Beg Forgiveness

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Pippin stepped foreword towards Mr. Wimund. "Mr. Wimund, sir, my name is Pippin Took. I met your daughter a few months ago in Rivendell."  
  
"How could you? She was unconscious in the hospital a few months ago," Mrs. Wimund said.  
  
"But I really wasn't, mom," Ali protested. While I was unconscious, I was somehow got to Middle Earth and that's how I met Pippin and all the others."  
  
"Middle Earth doesn't exist. It's just a place in a children's tale, nothing more," Mr. Wimund said.  
  
"She IS telling the truth, Mr. Wimund. Middle Earth DOES exist," Elena put in.  
  
"I think everybody's just telling a bunch of fibs, myself," Mrs. Johnson stated.  
  
"I think I can stop this argument myself. I can PROVE to you that Middle Earth exists," a voice suddenly said.  
  
Everybody turned around and Ali gaped in shock. It was Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, but, how?" she stuttered.  
  
"That's what I want to know, too," Pippin said.  
  
"What the bloody heck's going on here?" Mrs. Johnson asked. "I could've sworn I only brought in Ali's parents the last time."  
  
"You did, madam," Frodo said. "Frodo Baggins is my name and I live in Hobbiton in the Shire, Middle Earth. Mr. Pippin here lives there, too, and Ali's been there. I don't know how and why, but that is the situation, as I know it. She was found unconscious in the woods of Rivendell, back where I come from."  
  
Ali's parents looked from Ali to Pippin to Frodo and back again. Ali held her breath, she didn't know if they'd believe the story or not, but she hoped that they would.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't approve of it. We're going home, Ali," Mr. Wimund said firmly.  
  
"But, dad—" Ali started to protest but Mr. Wimund held up a hand.  
  
"You're coming home. Now," Mr. Wimund demanded.  
  
Ali followed her parents out the door. She knew the two hobbits were following them out because she could hear them walking out, no matter how soft their feet went. Finally the Wimunds reached home and went inside. Ali felt like this was the worst day of her life. First it became the happiest and then the next thing she knew, Ali's joy was ripped from her, possibly forever.  
  
Mr. Wimund turned to his daughter. "If I find out that you have been with this young Mr. Took and Mr. Baggins ever again, you'll be sure that you'll be punished. Who knows who they are? They might try to kidnap you for all I know, rape you, whatever."  
  
Ali felt tears well up in her eyes. "They're my friends daddy. I've known them for months, even though it's hard for you to believe unless YOU were unconscious and everything. Why can't you believe me?"  
  
"I don't think we can believe you for a while, Ali. Go to your room now," Mrs. Wimund said sternly.  
  
Ali couldn't take anymore. "I love him, mom, dad. I love him with all my heart and you took him away from me. How can you do that to me?" Ali turned on her heel and raced up the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Parents always had to find a way to ruin their children's lives. As she cried, she didn't seem to hear or notice anybody standing next to her bed.  
  
"Come home with me, Ali," Pippin said suddenly. Ali jumped and stared in shock as she saw Frodo and Pippin standing next to her bed.  
  
"How did you get here?" Ali asked.  
  
"Strong wills do many wonders," Frodo said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, my friends and family are here, though my parents can be stubborn and mean sometimes in my eyes," Ali stated, sniffling.  
  
"But I love you, Ali. I don't know if I can live if I go back to Middle Earth without you. Please come back with me. We'd live happy together," Pippin begged.  
  
"I think that's a fair plea," Frodo put in.  
  
Ali sighed. "But my parents—"  
  
"You can come back and ask for forgiveness someday. Like they say, it's easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission. Pretty please with sugar on top?" Pippin gave such a sad, almost puppy-like face that Ali couldn't help but laugh through her tears.  
  
"If it means so much to you as it is to me, I'll go with you," Ali said.  
  
Pippin jumped up and punched the air in triumph. "I knew you'd say yes. I don't think you could live without the lovable me?"  
  
Ali gently punched Pippin on the shoulder. "Oh, stop you. You triumph over the smallest things."  
  
"Because I'm a hobbit, enjoying the simple pleasures of life," Pippin explained.  
  
"It's because he's a little stupid," Frodo said teasingly.  
  
"Everybody's stupid. You just have to have enough intelligence to know how much stupidity you have. Now that's ironic," Ali said, smiling.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Everybody's got some crazies in them, I swear. Well, let's go. We can't just sit here and let your parents catch us here."  
  
Ali nodded. The three of them grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes, willing to go back to Middle Earth. Ali felt the similar rush in her stomach like the last time she had the feeling. When Ali opened her eyes again, she was sitting in Frodo's living room.  
  
A/n: There's chapter six and I hope you alls like it. Sorry for not updating in a long time but I've been extremely busy, hope you all understand. I'll try and update more frequently if I can manage it. And sorry for a sort of short chapter, but my fingers are cold and stiff at the moment and can't manage to type it longer for this one. But hopefully it's satisfied you all. Thanks for taking the time to read!  
  
Mip- Thanks! I'm glad you'll keep reading.  
  
Sunni07- Thanks! They sure were. Parents can be like that sometimes. The craziness of it all.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks! Glad you liked the last chapter even though it was short.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks! I don't think he managed that one at the moment, and thank goodness they're back in Middle Earth now for the time being!  
  
Gatecirp- Thanks! Because that's how parents are sometimes, unfortunately. Well, you've certainly found out about getting the heck outta there, partly. But same difference. Thanks again and keep reading and I'll keep writing! 


	8. Underwear Tales

Disclaimer: You know who belongs which stuff, so I'm not going to bother with saying anymore in the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Love the heart that hurts you, but never hurt the heart that loves you. -Vipin Sharma  
  
Ali sat up dizzily and looked around her. The room was the same as it always was. Ali smiled to herself. It felt like she never left the place.  
  
"Well, here you all are. I thought you'd never come back again," Merry said coming out of the shadows near the fireplace.  
  
Frodo stood up and wiped the dust off his hands. "Well, we had a little bit of problems. Parents, friends' parents, all that sort of thing."  
  
Merry snorted. "Right. I told you not to go, it'll only cause problems. I told both you and Pippin not to go because it would cause problems. But does anybody listen to Merry? Nope."  
  
"Well, we're here again. Does it bother you that we left for a while?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes, it does," Merry snorted.  
  
"Merry, what's your problem? You never used to be like this," Ali commented.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're supposed to stay where you're supposed to be. Your place is in your world. Not in the Shire. Not in Middle Earth, but in your world," Merry said.  
  
"Well, that's your own opinion, Merry. I want to be here, not in my world. I don't belong there anymore," Ali persisted.  
  
Merry just shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I reckon. But I still think you should've stayed in your own world. That's only a matter of opinion, though. But it's about time I've left for my home, it's getting late." And with that, Merry got up and left Bag End.  
  
Everybody stared after Merry, shocked into silence at his behavior. He'd never acted like before, but here he was making it a big deal about Ali coming, but that's what he was doing.  
  
"Well, let's never mind him. Ali's here, now, and there's nothing he can do about it," Pippin said.  
  
"Well said, Pippin," Frodo stated. "There's a room here that you two can sleep in tonight if you want that's all set up."  
  
"We'd like that," Ali said. "Thank you, Frodo. You've been too kind."  
  
Frodo nodded slightly. "My pleasure, Ali. Follow me."  
  
Pippin and Ali followed Frodo through the huge house holding hands the whole time. Ali couldn't have felt happier if not for the fact that Merry was acting strangely. But Ali forced herself not to think about it. Ali figured it wasn't worth it to think about it at the moment. After all, she was with Pippin again and Ali didn't want to be anywhere else.  
  
Finally Frodo stopped in front of a door. "Here you guys go. Happy dreams."  
  
Pippin and Ali said their thanks and Frodo left while the two of them went inside the bedroom. Like all hobbit rooms in Frodo's house, it was round and comfortable, with the bed in the corner and the chest of drawers in the corner next to the door and a desk in another corner under the window. It was picture perfect, at least to Ali.  
  
"Well, I suppose we better go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, I reckon. By hobbit reckoning, at least," Pippin said, peeling off his clothes to only his underwear and clambered into bed.  
  
Ali giggled slightly. She'd never seen Pippin half naked before and seeing him made her feel giddy. If Ali thought Pippin was cute with his clothes on, she knew he was even cuter without them on, not counting his underwear. Pippin looked at Ali suspiciously.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Pippin asked.  
  
Ali giggled again. "Absolutely nothing. I was just thinking how cute you look with just your underwear on."  
  
Pippin blushed deeply. "Now really, Ali, let's not being doing that."  
  
Ali just laughed and got dressed behind the chest of drawers so he wouldn't see her half-naked herself and came back out and crawled into bed beside Pippin.  
  
"I won't say anymore about it, Pippin. I was just teasing you," Ali said, resting her head on Pippin's chest.  
  
Pippin stroked Ali's hair. "I know. I don't know how you women can make men blush sometimes."  
  
"I don't know, either. But come on, Pippin, let's get to sleep," Ali exclaimed.  
  
"You're right again, Ali," Pippin said.  
  
"Goodnight, Pippin."  
  
"Goodnight, Ali."  
  
As soon as those words were uttered, Pippin fell into a deep slumber. Ali watched him sleep for a few more moments, watching his slow breathing and soon Ali fell into a deep slumber herself.  
  
Author's Note: Before anybody comments on it, let me say that yes, I know this chapter's short and there's nothing I can do about it. Why? Because it's been taking me forever to w rite this chapter even though I started writing it a few months ago (I can't remember if it was late March or early April). Please bear with me because my creative juices for this story are running slowly. But maybe I'll get a grip on myself and write some more, after all, I'm in summer vacation yet again, so who knows. I hope you all like the story so far, though and I hope you continue to read. I won't answer anybody in this chapter because I can't remember who I've replied to or not and there's been a few comments since the last time I've updated, which is beyond my memory. So there you go. Happy reading and I apologize for having a long author's note. Thanks for those who've reviewed since last time...until we meet again. 


	9. Merry And Marry

Disclaimer: You all know who owns which stuff, so there you go.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ali woke up the next morning and turned over onto her side, finding that Pippin had already gotten up. She wondered why, considering that hobbits didn't like to get up before 9:30 at least. Ali sighed, got up and began getting dressed in her clothes that she wore yesterday. She would have to go out and scavenge some clothes from somewhere or somebody.  
  
Ali went out the room and headed for the kitchen. She could guess that everybody would be there, knowing that they love their food. Just as Ali expected, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo were sitting around the kitchen table, eating their breakfast.  
  
"And so she awakes," Sam said, smiling.  
  
"Of course," Ali smiling, bowing slightly. "I couldn't let you three eat all the breakfast and not leave any for me.  
  
"Oh, we wouldn't have done that, Ali," Pippin said.  
  
Ali just grinned and sat down in the chair next to him. "I was just teasing, Pippin. What happened to your humor? Did the Orcs take it when they kidnapped you that one time?"  
  
"Now that IS a serious topic we shouldn't be talking about," Pippin commented.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably still shaking from seeing Treebeard," Frodo said. "Don't talk to it indeed."  
  
"Well, I would be scared, too, if I suddenly saw a tree come to life when I thought it couldn't," Ali said.  
  
"Well, somebody at least agrees with me," Pippin grinned and kissed Ali on the cheek.  
  
Ali blushed slightly and everybody laughed at her. She'd never felt so happy in her life. But a shadow seemed to keep with her as she sat with the others eating breakfast. And it was because of Merry. She didn't know why he was acting all mad that she was here, and she wanted to know why.  
  
"Where does Merry live?" Ali asked suddenly.  
  
"He lives up there in Buckland. Why do you want to know that one, Ali?" Pippin asked.  
  
Ali shrugged. "I just wanted to go up there and talk to him, is all."  
  
"I don't think this is a very good time to be up there talking to Merry," Frodo said. "He's not very happy that you're here in Middle Earth and not where you're supposed to be."  
  
"But why? He was so upset when I left for my own place. And now he's angry and not happy to see me again," Ali said. "I thought we were friends."  
  
"I thought we were all friends, but he's just that way. You know how he is, Ali. Once he gets an idea into his head, he sticks with it," Pippin said.  
  
"But the two of us should talk about it with each other. We're not going to get everything settled if we don't talk with each other," Ali protested.  
  
"Hey, let's not think about it for the moment. You'll have plenty of time to talk with Merry. Let's think of other happy things," Sam said, changing the subject.  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you say, Ali?"  
  
Ali sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I just don't like to see him upset, is all."  
  
"None of us do, trust me, Ali," Pippin assured Ali.  
  
Ali smiled sadly at Pippin. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. All of you are. But excuse me, I'm going to go take a walk outside."  
  
She stood up and turned to go. Pippin stood and followed her out.  
  
"Ali, can I take a walk with you?" Pippin asked, catching up with Ali.  
  
"Sure, since you're already here and you'd probably come with me anyway whether I wanted you to or not," Ali answered, smiling slightly.  
  
Pippin smiled in return. "I was hoping you were planning to walk all the way to Buckland."  
  
Ali laughed and shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I don't even know how to get there."  
  
"That's a good point."  
  
"But I could still go around and ask for directions," Ali said, teasingly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, would you?" Pippin looked horrified.  
  
"I was just teasing you, Pippin," Ali said, laughing.  
  
Pippin breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good, or I'd would've gone to get Frodo and Sam to come help me find you."  
  
"Maybe." Ali continued walking in silence, thinking. She wasn't much in the mood of talking. Pippin seemed to have sensed this and didn't comment any more on anything. After a few moments, Ali turned to Pippin.  
  
"Pippin, how big is the Shire?"  
  
"Well, you know what? I don't really know. It's pretty big in my reckoning. But it's really small compared to places like Gondor and Rohan," Pippin said.  
  
Ali nodded. "It's small, but comfortable, isn't it?"  
  
"That's how we hobbits like it, small and comfortable. I wouldn't want it to be huge and strange, full of strangers," Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point there. My town's not huge, but it's not small either," Ali said.  
  
"Yes, I've been there. I think a hobbit would live quite comfortably in your town. Your town doesn't have any adventures or do anything unexpected," Pippin commented.  
  
"Now you're sounding like Frodo," Ali said, laughing.  
  
"Just a little bit," Pippin winked. "He IS my cousin, after all?"  
  
"Are you serious? You two are related?" Ali asked, surprised.  
  
Pippin nodded. "Distantly, though. Twice removed on his mother's side."  
  
"That's cool. That'll be cool that we'll be related when I marry you," Ali said, smiling.  
  
"Speaking of marriages, when are we going to plan our marriage?" Pippin asked.  
  
Ali shrugged. "I don't really know. I haven't really thought about it. I didn't even know we were getting married."  
  
"Right." Pippin turned to Ali and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Ali will you marry me?"  
  
Ali stared down at Pippin. "You really want to marry me?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "Yes, I do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
Ali stood there in shocked for a few moments thoughtfully. Did she really want to marry Pippin and live with him for the rest of her life? She loved Pippin with all her might and couldn't imagine herself being with anybody else. But for some reason there was something inside her that kept telling her to wait for a while and see if she felt differently later. Not like she was going to change her mind, but she was only seventeen, after all. Maybe when she turned twenty.  
  
"Could I think about it for a while?" Ali asked.  
  
Pippin gave a small smile. "Of course. I didn't expect you to make a decision right here now. Tell me what your decision is when you reach it."  
  
Ali nodded, relieve. "I'll do that, I promise."  
  
Pippin nodded in satisfaction and stood up. The two of them took hold of each other's hands and started off on their walk again. So many decisions she had to make and so many things she had to get done. Ali didn't know how she was going to do all.  
  
Plus, other than the problems here with Merry and the like, Ali couldn't help but think about her parents back home. Were they angry with her? Are they trying to find out where she is? Have they given up on searching for her?  
  
Ali didn't know but she wasn't going to ruin her time with Pippin. This was HER moments, and not her parents. She would think of something to do with them later. Ali put her mind back into the present with Pippin.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, a little short, but I had to write something. I hope you all like the story so far. I don't know about you, but I think this story's getting a slow start here, but maybe that's just me. Maybe it's because its me and it's taking me forever to write get it going. But I hope you all like it just the same and keep reading and I'll keep writing. Ok, I'll shut up now. And I know you all love that review button. 


	10. Making Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Tolkien; I only own a few random characters, including Ali.

Chapter Nine

The days seemed to fly by as Ali spent her time in leisure activities with the hobbits and getting to know the neighbors. One of her favorites was Sam's father, the old Gaffer. He was like the grandfather that she knew before he died several years ago.

One day Ali was taking a walk along the river when she saw someone walking ahead of her. Coming closer, she realized that it was Merry and he seemed deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize she was next to him until Ali spoke.

"Are you alright there, Merry?" Ali asked and he jumped in surprise before giving her a forced grin.

"I'm perfectly alright, Ali. I was just thinking about some stuff, is all," Merry said, his usually merry eyes hard around the edges.

"Well, that's what I've been wanting to talk to you about. Why do you hate me so? What did I do wrong? I thought we used to be the best of friends until I came back and now you act like you don't want me here," Ali exclaimed.

Merry was so silent that Ali thought that he didn't hear what she said. Just when she was about to open her mouth to repeat what she had said, Merry spoke.

"It's just that so much has changed, Ali. Pippin's my best friend and we used to be able to do everything together. Even I have changed and I don't turn to my mischievous ways anymore. But whenever I look at you, I'm reminded of the changes that have occurred in the past year or so. And that's what's making me so angry. It has nothing to do with you."

Ali stared at Merry in shock, and somewhat in hurt. So he was angry that everything's changed and that she helped change the events, as well?

"So you're telling me to go away and let you go back in peace so you and Pippin can go back to your happy old days? Well, I'm sorry, but that's not what's going to happen, because you can't change the past and nobody's the same anymore. I have found the love of my life and I wish to be with him for the rest of my life. I just have to find myself for a while. And if you can't handle that, well, you better change your mind right quick," Ali nearly yelled angrily.

Turning on her heel, Ali rushed back to Frodo's house and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Flinging onto her bed, Ali began sobbing into the pillows. She knew she should've handled everything better, but the pain of Merry's words made her sob even harder.

Several hours later, Ali heard the door opening, but she didn't look up. Whoever it was could come and go as much as they wanted to, she didn't care. She was something unwanted.

"Ali, is it alright if I sit here and talk to you?" the voice said. Looking up slightly, Ali saw that it was Frodo and she nodded silently.

For several moments, Frodo sat there studying Ali and by the time he spoke, she felt as if the older hobbit learned all of the secrets she kept inside her.

"You and Merry had a row, didn't you?" he asked softly and again Ali nodded. "Well, you should know that Merry's a little stubborn sometimes. He just wishes that everything could be the same like it once was and is having a hard time trying to accept the fact that he and the rest of the Fellowship will never be the same again."

"But why couldn't he be nicer to me? I don't remember ever doing anything to him," Ali cried.

"I know, but as I've heard you say, old habits die hard," Frodo said and when Ali looked up, she saw him smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

Finally standing up, Ali looked out the window beside her bed. "I need to get away, Frodo. I need to go somewhere, maybe Gondor or someplace. And maybe by the time I get back, Merry will be over his grievances."

Frodo smiled sadly. "Parting from you would be such a sorrow."

"If I don't leave I can't be missed." Ali lifted her chin in defiance. She was determined to show Frodo that she was strong enough to leave, though deep within her she didn't want to leave Shire and the people in it.

"I know of someone who left his troubles at his doorstep and left it to the burden of others," Frodo stated.

"But that's not what I'm doing," Ali protested.

"But let me ask you this before I leave the room," Frodo said, standing up, "are you doing this to benefit everybody here, or are you merely running away from home?"

And with that, Frodo left the room. Ali stared after him in shock. Was that why she was doing all of this, because she was scared of home and wanted to leave burdens for others? But all she wanted to do was find herself and help everybody get back on their feet.

After much toiling, Ali finally made her decision to leave. She had to, or she'll always be an outsider in the Shire, especially by Merry. Turning around, Ali began packing a small bag and finding her walking stick she picked up the other day, Ali headed towards the front door.

Sitting in a chair in the front hall, Ali saw Frodo there, smoking a pipe. He looked like he always did, but this time; he was watching Ali silently while chewing on the end of his pipe.

Standing straight and putting back her shoulders, Ali smiled at Frodo.

"I've made my choice, Frodo and I'm leaving. Goodbye."

And with that, Ali headed out the door. Turning back around, Ali looked at Frodo one last time before she left.

"Go on then, Ali, there's no one stopping you. If you see anyone I know, make sure to tell them I sent my regards," Frodo said, and with that Ali closed the door behind her, and left.

**Author's Note:** Whew, my first chapter I've written for this chapter in a little over a year, but I'll try to update when I can, as my inspiration is slowly coming back after writing for other stories. I hope you enjoyed. I would do my usual reviewer chat, but I forget where I stopped and started, so I'll begin again in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll keep writing if you keep reading. Cheers.


	11. Travelers and Companions

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anything you recognize in this story.

Chapter Ten

Taking a look at her map, Ali started heading across the Shire. She hoped desperately that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew, or it'd be harder for her to leave. Especially if she ran into Pippin or she wouldn't be able to bear it and would probably never leave. The Shire had grown on her too much and it was time to move on—at least for the time being.

Finding the river, Ali began walking beside it, allowing the soft trickle of water lead her on. According to the map if she continued on, she'd be able to reach a fork in the river and there she can either go left to Gondor or right to the Elven lands. She didn't know which way she wanted to go just yet and she wouldn't decide until she reached that point.

Looking about her, Ali breathed in. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to take as much of it as she could in because she knew that all good weather never lasted for long and that winter would be creeping up before she knew it. It was a fact of life that even Ali couldn't deny.

Hours seemed to drag on by as Ali walked on and slowly became more tired as the day wore on. She wondered how some could do this all day, get little hours of sleep and get up and do it all over again. She suddenly felt sympathy for people who never knew any better. People should do this more often to be more appreciative of their lives.

Finally, what seemed like days upon days, the sun began to sink down, much to Ali's relief. She didn't think she could've handled much more today. Sidling towards a tree, Ali threw down her rucksack and sat down, leaning against the tree. It really wasn't that comfortable, but she was too tired to care.

Ali woke suddenly and blinked. Had she fallen asleep? She didn't remember…but she must have, or she wouldn't have woken up, and something had certainly done so.

"Ali?" a whispered voice said in the dark.

Ali quickly stood and kept her hand on the hilt of her sword that she had remembered to take with her on the trip. No matter how much she trusted the hobbits of the Shire, she couldn't say anything for what might happen in the dark. One couldn't be too careful.

"Who is it? And how do you know my name?" Ali called out, hoping her voice wasn't trembling in fright. She wished she knew who everybody was by their voice and it would be less troublesome.

When the person stepped out of the shadows, Ali grinned in relief and relaxed her grip on her sword hilt. It was only Pippin.

"Why did you do that for? You nearly scared me to death just then without letting me see you," Ali nearly shouted.

Pippin gave a guilty grin. "I'm sorry, but I think you woke up before I got to you all the way."

"Just don't do that again," Ali snapped and sat back down, leaning against the tree again. She felt so stiff and aching from sitting up for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Pippin asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because I had to get away, Pippin, and I didn't want anyone holding me back, you know," Ali explained.

"But I would've gone with you, Ali. I could've protected you," Pippin insisted.

"I don't need protecting, and anyway, I wanted to be by myself. To think, you know and get things sorted out in my head," Ali said, "I don't know why that's so hard for people here to understand."

"Because it's most unnatural. We hobbits don't like being uprooted that much," Pippin said.

"But what about you and Merry? You two go to Gondor all the time," Ali pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different. We gave our oaths to the city before we knew anything better and now we're soldiers," Pippin retorted.

The two of them fell silent. Ali watched as the shadows from the trees moved about hastily as if trying to scare anyone out and about out of their wits. She never did understand why things so much scarier outside when darkness hung over anything.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," Pippin said finally, giving Ali a worried glanced.

Ali gave a soft laugh. "You worry too much, Peregrin Took."

"I'm only doing the worrying for the both of us," Pippin said.

Ali nodded. After a few moments, she spoke up again.

"So I guess you're coming with me now wherever I may go?"

One glance from him told her that she hadn't needed to ask. He would follow her wherever her heart desired to go. Ali felt somewhat relieved at that. At least if she got lost she knew she could count on somebody to get her back onto the right track.

Sinking to the ground to stretch out, Ali looked up at the stars. They seemed so bright out here in the countryside. She reckoned that was the bad thing about living in the city—you couldn't see what was lighting your way from above.

"Well, I guess we better get some sleep, Pippin, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," she murmured, nearly nodding off.

"Of course. One must have their strength," Pippin exclaimed, smiling.

"Pippin?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know where I was?"

Pippin smiled. "Because I know when my love leaves. An aching heart tells all." He didn't tell her that Frodo had cornered him after she had left and that he'd gone after her so she wouldn't be alone.

But he didn't need to say anything, for Ali had fallen asleep, a smile upon her face. Pippin wondered if she just didn't guess the truth. Turning over, Pippin fell asleep, his heart content. He was with his love again.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who've reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope you all continue to read and review, and I'll continue to write the story as it comes to me.

**SmaryK**- Yes, I've finally updated! Thanks for noticing, I think you're the only one who did, actually. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read and I'll continue to write.


End file.
